dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Father
' Eternal Father' Eternal Father is the creator of the Dragonball Multiverse and has been seen taking the form as Tori-bot or as an unknown saiyan watching several fights after the Frieza saga. He is by far more powerful than all the Gods of the twelve universes, evn the power of the Prophet is insignificant in comparison to that of the Eternal Father. He is essentially Dragon Ball's version of the Christian God or the One-Above-All in the Marvel Universe and thus possess infinite power and knowlegde over all and of all creation. He is the ruler of all alternate timelines of Dragon Ball or continuities, and any and all universes, and multiverses that are Dragon Ball and beyond are his. An omniverse if you will. He often engages in comedic behavior as Tori-bot and has shown one case of reality warping. On Kami's lookout when Krillin notices that Goten and Trunks attempts of the fusion dance are repeated multiple times. Tori-bot appears and tells the editor he doesn't have to pay him for the repeat of those pages; this suggest that the Eternal Father is Toriyama himself. In his saiyan persona he appears more serious watching battles with a more serious expression and giving characters advice. Power The Eternal Father's power, intelligence and wisdom is beyond the comprehension of even the most powerful deties. His power is so great that he can create and destory all of reality which in itself is made of an infinite amount of multiverses. He can control and change any and every aspect of the Dragon Ball mutliverse without limit. He is the omnipotent, omnipresent, omniscient, omnilingual and immortal supreme being of the omniverse and even beyond. Trivia .It would seem that the Eternal Father isn't Akira Toryiama afterall. This is hinted at in Dragon Ball multiverse when Toriyama was shown to have infinite and unbounded power over his characters but for characters who were not of his creation; his power was reduced back to normal human levels as he is a human. While the Eternal Father to has infinite and unbounded power over the Dragon Ball multiverse he is an omnipotent being with no alter-ego, so his power remains omnipotent where ever he is or whoever he faces. .Because Eternal Father is most likely not Toryiama it would suggest that he is not the Tori-bot and that he was instead the nameless saiyan who observed battles after the frieza saga and appeared as a spectator in several franchise games and the multiverse tournament. .Whether Eternal Father was the Tori-bot or not may depend on which aspect of Dragonball is being looked at. In terms of canon Dragon Ball created by Toriyama it would appear sense he is the creator of Dragon Ball and Eternal Father is the supreme being that they were one in the same. However in the popular fan fiction they exist as two seperate entites with Eternal Father having complete control over the entire tournament. Thus he may be seen as having even more power over all Dragon ball multiverses than Toriyama himself. .Vegeta mentions The Eternal Father when he says "If there is a God he must be good for letting me see this day, you beaten by a saiyan!" Category:Characters